The goal of the Complementary and Alternative Medicine (CAM) Research Training Program (CRTP) at UNC is to develop independent researchers who will investigate mechanisms, effectiveness, safety and quality of CAM therapies, and who will assume academic leadership roles in CAM research. CRPT provides a rigorous, comprehensive 2-year curriculum featuring: 1) formal advanced training in research methods and biostatistics at the UNC School of Public Health, leading to a Masters of Public Health; 2) faculty- mentored hands-on involvement in one or more CAM research projects; 3) formal coursework in concepts and practices of a wide range of CAM therapies; 4) interaction with other fellows and colleagues for purposes of developing presentation skills, analysis of others' work and collegia! support; and 5) additional training in practical academic skills including grant preparation, teaching methods and limited clinical work while maintaining relevance to CAM research. The training program will accept one postdoctoral fellow each year for a total of 2 fellows (1 junior, 1 senior) every year. Key program components include: a) early identification of a research mentor with interests consonant with the trainee - establishing the "junior colleague" relationship; b) in-depth education in CAM, including lectures & demonstrations, research seminars, and observation of CAM clinical activities; and c) targeted research training outcomes in the form of writing, presentations, & development of applications for funding. The program will take advantage of considerable institutional strengths in public health & basic & clinical research. Performance will be monitored through mentor-trainee meetings, seminar participation, and feedback with program directors. Fellows will meet with the Director monthly for progress assessment. The fellowship will be evaluated bi- yearly by an Advisory Committee. Completion of coursework (MPH), publications and funding will be tracked to establish the success of the fellowship. An experienced faculty of mentors will provide expert guidance in research design, CAM research, epidemiology, biostatistics, qualitative methods & health outcomes. Primary CRTP faculty are experienced in CAM content areas of mind-body medicine, acupuncture, herbal medicine/supplements, and have conducted basic and clinical research in HIV, neurological disorders, genetics, asthma, Gl motility disorders, arthritis, chronic pain, cancer, and cardiovascular disease. [unreadable] [unreadable]